unpredictable love
by sabet t
Summary: It's set from the episode fool me once.
1. Chapter 1

**I own no part of The Vampire Diaries books or TV show.** **They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW**.

**A/N**:This is my first Damon/Bonnie ever but probably not the last_. Spoilers for fool me once. _Please review and you can also suggest your suggestion. By the way English is my second language .So please ignore some grammatical mistakes.

Unpredictable love

**Chapter 1**

Life can become so strange sometimes .It has been couple of months that Bonnie Bennet's life has become so unpredictable. Firstly she found out that she was a witch, by dealing with that she found out that something wrong with her BFF's boyfriend, Stefan; then Caroline gave her the necklace and Stefan's brother Damon wanted to have that necklace; She was haunted by Emily's ghost and Finally bitten by Damon, the vampire. Only a couple months ago she thought that vampire, witches belong to the magic world, not in the real world and now she is casting spells with the vampires behind her back.

It's a dark night and Bonnie with her grams is casting spells to open the tomb where Damon Salvatore's beloved Katherine is sealed along with 26 other vampires. Elena, Stefan and Damon stand behind the witches.

"Brother, arrange the gasoline for the rest of the vampires." As the door of the tomb is opened, Damon Salvatore orders his brother.

When Stefan walks away, Damon stares at the witches and tells them "oh, you think you can cheat me and seal me in the tomb."

He then smirks and tells Bonnie "come here you little witch, I need to protect my back" and Damon swiftly reaches out and grabs her arm firmly.

"Let me go."Bonnie demands.

"**I will keep the door open and you can come back. Just don't** **take her inside**."Grams shouts with fury and anger.

"You can't expect me to trust you, right."Damon answers her back.

Elena starts to approach Damon and Damon notices that. He smiles wickedly at her and teases her "Do you want to join us too. Look my brother will not approve this."

"NOW NOW ,keep the door open, witch otherwise your grand-daughter will suffer."Damon repeats the word to grams and hits Bonnie in her head slightly. Bonnie becomes unconscious. Damon carries her over his shoulder and rushes to the tomb.

Elena assures Grams "Don't worry .Stefan told me that those vampires are desiccated and they can't harm Bonnie."

When Stefan comes back with the gasoline, he notices that Bonnie is missing.

"Where is Bonnie? Did Damon take her inside?"Stefan questions at Elena.

Elena nods silently.

"I will go inside then. It's my fault that she is in tomb now."Stefan explains Elena and hurriedly tries to run but Sheila Stops Stefan and tells him that the tomb is open but seal is not taken away.

"Seal is not taken away, what do you mean by that? Damon has already gone and ….."Stefan lets out confusingly. Sheila just looks at the door of the tomb.

"But he can't come back. Well Bonnie can because she is human but not Damon because he is a vampire."Sheila answers him quietly.

Three of them become silent and Stefan is using his extra sensory hearing to understand what is happening in the tomb. Suddenly Anna also appears in front of them and rushes to the door so that she can save her mother.

Damon agitatedly glances down in the floor and tries to find Katherine. With Bonnie over his shoulder, he is searching every vampire .He is flipping every vampire's face but can't find her. Then he put Bonnie on the floor. The vampire runs an aggravated hand through his hair and mutters a frustrated swear.** Where the heck is she?!**

"She is not here."Anna tells him. Anna is standing with her mother behind Damon.

"What do you mean by not here? She has to be here." Damon growls out between clenched teeth, glaring dangerously at Anna.

"Tell me what part of the story did you skip?"Damon demands. He then throws the blood bag and launches himself to Pearl and grabs her neck.

He tells ferociously to Anna "tell me now."At that moment Bonnie regains her consciousness and witnesses the whole scene. "What the hell is happening here?"She mutters to herself.

Pearl is struggling to get free and Anna tells him "The owner of the church had set her free. She promised him to turn him. He was obsessed with her just like everyone else. Last time, I saw her she was in Chicago in knew where you were Damon. She didn't care."

Suddenly His hand releases Pearl and his face becomes Pained and shocked. He looks around frantically. Then he stumbles and sits beside Bonnie.

Bonnie is watching him shockingly as if she can't recognize this Damon. "Oh my gosh, I can't think that Damon Salvatore can really love somebody with that extent."She thinks of herself."I thought that he is selfish and he doesn't deserve that girl but……."She thinks again."Oh what's wrong with me? I mean he tried to kill me and I feel sympathy for him."

The blood bag's blood has fallen on a vampire and he tastes the blood. At that moment, the revived vampire can sense Bonnie and drives for her to take her blood. Bonnie shouts out and she yanks herself away from the vampire. But it is still coming for her and. The next scene Bonnie can see is that Damon has killed the vampire by staking a wood. Bonnie watches the vampire and Damon incredulously.

"Let's get out." Saying this, Damon grabs Bennie's hand and takes her to the door of the tomb. Anna and Pearl also follow them. When they approach to the door, the vampires can't get out because of the seal.

"Bonnie!" Damon calls out, cursing the invisible force field that is keeping him from bursting into the space. "What the hell is happening? Why can't we go out?"He questions her and repeats the same question to Sheila.

Bonnie is still inside with Damon. "I really don't have any idea."Bonnie answers him and then asks her grams "Grams, can you tell me what is happening here?"

"Alright, the spell is still intact, it's a powerful spell. We can't break the seal."Sheila explains the whole situation and then tells Damon "I need Bonnie to work with me on that spell so that we can break the seal."

"And you think I will still believe you after what you have done." Damon says through clenched teeth."Look Bonnie will stay with me in the tomb and you will use your cookbook to get me outside otherwise I will feed on her and do other things that you don't like. Do you get me?"He shouts at the witch.

He then fixes his eye on Stefan and Elena and tells them "I thought I can believe you this time but I guess I'm wrong again."Then Damon grabs Bonnie in his arm, holds her and cradles her tightly to his chest. Bonnie is trying to kick and punch him but Damon grasps her hands in his one hand .Then he smirks to Stefan and tells him "Brother, witch Do your duty and we are gonna explore inside and have fun."By telling this, he heads towards the inside of the tomb.

"What are we going to do**?"** Elena asks the vampire and the witch angrily.

**Inside the tomb **

Damon takes Bonnie inside the tomb and then throws her in the tomb floor. He starts advancing on her and Bonnie tries to cast a spell but it looks like her mind is blocked. She can't concentrate. Damon is two steps away from her, and even though she tries to calm herself, she is moving back until she feels the cold brick of the tomb against her body." Why don't you try a spell on me little witch? "He bend in and then he leans in, his lips so close to her ear that they brush as he speaks. Damon's finger is coming up to wrap some of her curls, he caress her cheeks and then tells Bonnie "It looks like I have to take advantage of you because it will be my revenge towards your Grams."

"You can't compel me. I hope you know that and I will not give you my blood."

"Who told you that I want your blood? I'm extremely fond of virgins".

These Words make her heart to skip a beat. Although she does not show any kind of distress in her face, she just scowls and tells him "If you want to scare me by your words, I have to disappoint you because it's not working."

"So you want action" saying that Damon pulls her in his lap and tries to kiss her but Bonnie punches him on his face. Damon pulls back and smirks. He then let her go and tells her "why don't you save your action for other time because I don't know how much time you have to stay here with me. And right now I'm not interested to kiss you. That's why I'm leaving you."

Damon then walks away and sits in the opposite of Bonnie and closes his eyes. Bonnie is watching him intently. She can't figure out what is going on in Damon's head. She knows that he feels betrayed and used because Katherine has never loved him or cared for him. Again he can't trust his brother or her grams and therefore he is angry. But what feeling is dominating in his head she doesn't know. "At least I can try to concentrate and communicate with my grams in my mind "She thinks to herself. Grams has taught me this.

Damon can't escape from the feeling of betrayal .It has been 145 years and all he wants to be loved by the woman, he loves and then he finds this terrifying truth. It looks like his entire world has been shattered. He thinks to himself "I have always loved her, when she tells me that she is a vampire, I loved her then; when she taught me how to kill people, I loved her then too and even when I saw her making out with my brother, I laved her then also but she never loves me. She never compels me but she never loves me. This is the truth." Then he mutters to himself "And now Damon Salvatore will accept the truth that I was another toy for her."He slowly opens her eyes and sees that Bonnie is watching her. She has a confused look and her brown green eyes are watching him intently.

Damon smiles and tells Bonnie "So do you change your mind and wants me to kiss you."

"You wish"

"No you wish. It's written in your eyes."

"Since when do you start to learn human eye's language? Aren't you busy killing people?"

"But I was also busy in women and I know what they want. They just can't deny my charm and good looks. So tell me if you want to have your first sex with me in this mysterious place. He adds.

Bonnie just looks away from him and notices that the light of the torch is fading. She tries to concentrate more and this time it works. The fire suddenly rises. Bonnie becomes happy that now her power starts to work again.

She smiles at Damon and tells him "Now, you will behave, right and I think we should talk to Grams about our next plan". Damon frowns but Bonnie adds "don't worry; I will get you out of the tomb. Today you have saved me once. So………..um I will help you to leave the tomb because in that way we will both be equal and I can hate you like before as you don't owe me then."

"Ooh a witch with a promise and pouty sexy lips. I love that". Damon smiles and teases Bonnie.

"Looks like you want to have another punch on your face."Bonnie answers him irritatingly.

"Why? Can't you resist one more second to touch my face?"Damon says and winks at her. Bonnie is giving him murderous glare. So, Damon adds quickly "okay, let's go to talk to your Grams and I promise unless you tell me I will not kiss you".

**Outside the tomb**

Stefan, Elena and Grams are discussing about the plan.

"Now, what's next?"Elena demands.

"Look I'm alone here and not that strong or young enough to take away the seal but I'm thinking of another process to get them out. "

"And what's that?"Stefan questions to Shelia.

"It's a tetra spell". Sheila answers him. "Okay Stefan, you and your brother shares the same bloodline and me, Bonnie and Emily shares the same. Now we have to cut our hands slightly so that our blood mix, the process will go same for Bonnie and Damon and then I will perform that spell. Brother's blood will call a brother, Bonnie and my blood will share the spell. That's how Emily's spell will become weaken and we can bring them outside. Sheila explains the process.

"But …."Sheila begins and then stops her mouth.

"What? Is there any problem?"Elena demands.

"Tetra spell can affect people mentally and physically. And I don't know in which way or which extent. It can also cause them physical pain for sometimes."Sheila explains.

"I don't know what is stored in our Future."Sheila mutters uncertainly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**A/N**:

Chapter 2

Stefan, Elena and Grams are discussing about the plan.

"Now, what's next?"Elena demands.

"Look I'm alone here and not that strong or young enough to take away the seal but I'm thinking of another process to get them out. "

"And what's that?"Stefan questions to Shelia.

"It's a tetra spell". Sheila answers him. "Okay Stefan, you and your brother shares the same bloodline and me, Bonnie and Emily shares the same. Now we have to cut our hands slightly so that our blood mix, the process will go same for Bonnie and Damon and then I will perform that spell. Brother's blood will call a brother, Bonnie and my blood will share the spell. That's how Emily's spell will become weaken and we can bring them outside. Sheila explains the process.

"But …."Sheila begins and then stops her mouth.

"What? Is there any problem?"Elena demands.

"Tetra spell can affect people mentally and physically. And I don't know in which way or which extent. It can also cause them physical pain for sometimes."Sheila explains.

"I don't know what is stored in our Future."Sheila mutters uncertainly.

"Now we are going to start the ritual". Sheila tells everyone. She cuts her palm and passes the knife to Stefan. Bonnie and Damon follow the same procedure. Stefan's and Damon's eyes become red and the veins become to rise because of the blood thrust .They ignore it which is unlikely for Damon.

Sheila and Stefan place their palms. Then the turn comes for Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie Stares at Damon and Damon takes her hand gently .He is avoiding her face but then he places his palm on her and smiles at her. When their blood mixes, it feels like electricity has passed between them. Sheila is performing the spell but the words are not coming between them. They are staring with each other intensely. Bonnie is feeling dizzy and the butterflies are fluttering on her stomach under the blue eyed vampire's gaze. Damon can't comprehend the emotion that is coming out of him. He is watching her and can feel her rising heartbeat, her blush, and her trembling lips. He wants to feel the warmth of her skin under his fingertips .He wants to trace the shape of her button nose, her pouty lips and wants to lean in to inhale the scent of her. It looks like if he can't kiss her now, he will become crazy.

Suddenly, their trance situation ends when Sheila informs them that they can come out. Bonnie immediately takes her hand from the vampire's hand and then smiles at her Grams. Damon just Follows her and comes outside of the tomb.

**At the Manor**

Damon is having a drink sitting in front of the fireplace and thinking about Katherine. Katharine's eyes, her pale skin, long curly hair and pouty lips with an awesome smile. "_What Pouty lips_."Damon immediately realizes that he is thinking about Bonnie.

"I think I need to hunt and have sex with some stupid bimbo. That's why I'm thinking about human."Damon thinks and mutters that.

"Damon". Stefan calls him and sits beside him. He then mimics Damon's facial expression and Tells him "Brother, can we give our relationship another chance as she is not in the tomb?"

Damon imitates him "I don't believe you Damon, you are a killer, you don't have any morals, I can't believe you. Ooh just forget it , I can't even act serious like you". Damon takes a sip from his drink and leaves the manor.

**Grams House**

"Grams, are you okay? You have done a powerful spell tonight." Bonnie questions her Grams and she tugs the blanket gently over her Grams.

"I'm thinking about the spell honey." Grams tells her and squeezes her hand.

"The spell has some kind of effect and its outcome will come after Four days have passed."Sheila cuddles her grand-daughter and tells her.

"Do you know about the outcomes?"Bonnie questions her.

"I wish I know". Sheila tells her.

**4 days later**

"Good morning". Elena kisses Stefan and wakes him up.

"Um I could be used to that for every morning."Stefan tells her. They are sleeping in Stefan's large bed.

"I don't see Damon last night? Where is he?"Elena questions Stefan.

"Damon has been busy in drinking since the opening of the tomb. He is really depressed and having a hard time. How's Bonnie doing? I have not heard from her ." Stefan kisses Elena's Forehead and asks her.

"She is alright".Elena tells him.

"Brother, where are you?"Damon shouts and Stefan rushes towards him. It is unusual for Damon to act like that way. He actually doesn't give him any kind of privacy and comes to her room by the window at any moment.

"Damon, what is happening?"

"Brother, I think I'm going to kill that old witch."

"Why?"Stefan and Elena ask in unison.

He glares at Stefan and then fixes his eyes on Elena. "You know Elena I just can't feel your blood racing today, can't hear people's heartbeat and even their talks. I want to eat bacons for breakfast not human blood and I don't need this ring to walk in the sun. **Can't you guess why**?"He shouts in anger and frustration.

"You have become human". Stefan answers him with a questioning look.

"How is it possible?"Elena questions the brothers.

"**How the hell do I know**? It's a trick from that old witch". He furiously says.

"It's impossible. How it could happen?"Stefan adds and frowns.

"Same question I have to ask the witch. This time I don't need an invitation to her house."Damon smirks and tells them.

**Grams house**

Bonnie hears a scream from her Grams room and rushes to that room.

"Grams are you alright?"Bonnie is asking the same question again and again but there is no answer.

"Grams talk to me."

Sheila Bennet opens the door and bonnie grasps and holds her mouth with both of her hands.

"That's why I never want to help vampires."Sheila tells her as a matter of fact.

All of a sudden, Sheila has become so much old, she has wrinkles and her all black hairs become white and she has become ten times of her size. It looks like she has become a huge sofa which has deep wise eyes. "This is all because of the spell." Sheila explains.

"Grams ….uhm …but… how …..What ….."Bonnie mumbles.

" **Damon Salvatore , **You stubborn vampire….." Sheila looks towards the roof and exaggerates her sentence.

When Bonnie hears the name of Damon, it comes again. The empty Feeling in the heart, the dizziness and craving to see him. From the morning, she was feeling that she needs to see Damon. Firstly she can't understand it but she can't concentrate on anything but Damon. She had gone for a bath and Began to Shampoo her hair twice, she put on her bra over her dress and even she ate her pancakes with tomato souse. All she can feel is to see Damon, to kiss him, to feel his cold hand all over her body and and…..

"Bonnie, why are you smiling?It's a serious matter."Sheila frowns and tells her. She is giving her grand-daughter some privacy. That's why she is not reading her mind.

"Yeah absolutely Grams. Do you know any remedy of it?"Bonnie clears her throat and asks her .

"**We also want to know about it**". Damon enters the house and Stefan with Elena Follow him.

"How do you enter my house without invitation?" Sheila Scowls at him.

Damon Shrugs "Who are you?" Then she fixes his eye on Bonnie and tells her "little witch, where is the old one? I think we need to talk."

Smiling, he fiddles at the ring on his finger "I want to ask her why I don't need this ring now and can enter in any house without invitation."

"I'm the one you are talking about Mr. Salvatore. It's the outcome of the spell that has turned me like this."

Damon blinks at her .Stefan and Elena become dumbfound. Bonnie hesitatingly stands beside Elena and tells everyone " I think we need a serious conversation about the outcome."

When they all settles down, Sheila begins "The spell has given vampires to leave the tomb but it has a serious reverse effect and that comes from our thought. I was thinking about an old witch "Batilda" who has created this spell and thinking that I'm not like her."

"So…?" Elena questions her with her brows furrowed.

"Now I have become exactly like her, well physically actually."

"4 days before, I'm looking like jasmine Guy."Sheila says.

"And now you are looking like her house."Damon suggests. Everyone gives him a disgusted look.

"That explains the thing" Damon begins and tells everyone "I was thinking about how fragile human can be and the …… uhm little witch, It's perfect that I'm a vampire and can protect ….".Stefan raises his eyebrows. Damon ignores him and continues "So I have become a fragile human now, even worse than Stefan. I can't tolerate it."

"So bonnie what are you thinking about?" Elena asks her.

Bonnie is watching Damon and startles by Elena's question. "Nothing of consequences ..."Bonnie manages to hide her blush and tells everyone.

"Oh I don't think that sweetheart, Are you keeping secrets from me and Elena now?"

"Grams I was thinking that maybe this is the last time I'm seeing Damon and I hate him as he hates me. I would never be that close with him". Bonnie looks down at her nails and tells everyone.

There is pin drop silence and when she looks up, everyone is watching her, Stefan and Elena with a surprising look, her Grams with a horrified look and the Devil himself with a smug look. When Bennie's eyes meet with Damon's eyes , his eyes lit up with joy and passion. He smirks at Bonnie.

"Okay I think the worst outcome is for Bonnie."Elena announces.

"I don't think so."Stefan says and answers everyone's thought "I was thinking that this is the last time we are facing the dark force. We all including Damon would be safe after that and so."

"You know Stefan, you always do that, you always have the last word." Damon Shakes his head and tells Stefan.

_So, there would be a dark force coming for us and Grams also doesn't know about it. Which kind of dark force is it? Or any other thing related to it. All we know that I have some kind of feelings for Damon, I can't stay away from Damon, Damon has become a human, Grams has become ten times of her size and a dark force is coming. _Bonnie thinks to herself.

"I think only one person will help us in that matter and that is Batilda herself". I'm her frenemy , so she will not tell me but she will tell you , Bonnie."Sheila continues.

"Okay, I will accompany her."Damon announces and then continues "She can't stay away from me you know."He then winks at Bonnie. "Don't worry; I will not touch your grand-daughter unless she tells me. I have my own purpose for visiting Batilda." He continues "A. I don't believe any of you, B. I want to be Vampire again."

"I will also come."Stefan adds.

"And so am I."Elena tells everyone.

"No Elena, you can't go there. She will not appreciate it. If she knows that humans know our secret, she will not give us the remedy."Sheila informs her.

"Damon can go because of the reason of Bonnie and she can sense that he was a vampire."Sheila explains.

"The dark force can harm Elena…" Stefan begins but Sheila stops him "I have a remedy for it. I have a potion which we all will drink and be disguised. The dark force can't sense us then. But this potion will only work for one month. So you have to get the remedy fast. For extra precaution, I and Elena will go to my friend Luna's house. She is another powerful witch."

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asks her Grams.

"EGYPT".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**** Thanks ****Danielle Salvatore, PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS, Sandra, quizas31, violetstar13, jimi18, Lalaith Quetzallii. You are awesome. Hope you will enjoy this chapter. I really enjoy bamon ffs. My fav ff is Bamon by Rockerchick08. You can check it out.**

**Please review and tell your suggestion.**

**Chapter 3:**

"_I think only one person will help us in that matter and that is Batilda herself". I'm her frenemy , so she will not tell me but she will tell you , Bonnie."Sheila continues._

"_Okay, I will accompany her."Damon announces and then continues "She can't stay away from me you know."He then winks at Bonnie. "Don't worry; I will not touch your grand-daughter unless she tells me. I have my own purpose for visiting Batilda." He continues "A. I don't believe any of you, B. I want to be Vampire again." _

"_I will also come."Stefan adds._

"_And so am I."Elena tells everyone._

"_No Elena, you can't go there. She will not appreciate it. If she knows that humans know our secret, she will not give us the remedy."Sheila informs her._

"_Damon can go because of the reason of Bonnie and she can sense that he was a vampire."Sheila explains. _

"_The dark force can harm Elena…" Stefan begins but Sheila stops him "I have a remedy for it. I have a potion which we all will drink and be disguised. The dark force can't sense us then. But this potion will only work for one month. So you have to get the remedy fast. For extra precaution, I and Elena will go to my friend Luna's house. She is another powerful witch."_

"_So where are we going?" Bonnie asks her Grams._

"_EGYPT"._

Bonnie is waiting in the terminal for the checking and thinking about her Grams speech. Stefan is waiting with her and Damon has gone for coffee and some snacks. We already have taken the potion. Grams tells me that drinking the potion will give us the power to disguise ourself. First we are going to Alexdanria which is a big and old city of Egypt. Then we will go to another small village of Alexdanria where we could found Batilda. Grams tells me that I could not use my magic in that small village. Actually my magic would not work there. There is a tale about the village that four most powerful witches of all time lived there and when they died, they protected the village from any kind of magic. They have believed that it would be helpful for the people who live there and their lives would not be harmed because of the witches. So, the village is free from magic and also from the dark forces. Thinking of the dark force, a shiver goes into Bonnie's body.

"Are you cold Bonnie?"Stefan asks her.

"No.."Bonnie opens her mouth to answer.

"Don't you have a jacket?"His voice is disapproving.

"I thought that Egypt is going to be hot. That's why I have not taken it."Bonnie explains.

Stefan is shrugging out of his jacket, and Bonnie is thinking to herself how different these two brothers are. One is such a caring and sweet person while the other one is a complete jerk.

He hands me the jacket interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks". Bonnie says again, sliding her arms into his jacket.

"It looks like the weather has become really friendly here; a vampire is giving a jacket to a witch." Damon joins them and sits beside Bonnie.

Bonnie just glances at Damon and then becomes busy with her magic book. Sheila has given her that magic book when they are departing. Stefan's phone becomes to ring. So he excuses himself and takes the phone leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Damon asks her.

Bonnie doesn't respond and turns her face opposite to him. Damon tells her "Is it your unique style to flip a book and then read?"

Bonnie realizes her fault and then closes the book. "Look Damon, whatever the magic has caused still I can control my mind, body, and life. So leave me alone now."

"Didn't you think about me in the whole morning, not even once?" Damon smirks and questions her.

Bonnie begins to blush hearing those words. Actually, she has been thinking about him all the morning and even when she was sitting with Stefan, she was thinking of Damon.

"Maybe my body wants you because of the magic but I have a brilliant mind. I just need to see you. That's it. When Batilda will give us the solution, I don't need you anymore."

Damon suddenly grabs her chin and leans in. They are face to face now and Bonnie can feel his breath. Her heartbeat becomes faster. Bonnie could feel her face grow warm instantly. Damon tells her "I think your mind is also affected by me otherwise you will just have sex with me and forgets the whole situation. But you are avoiding me. That means something is cooking".

Bennie's lower lip becomes to tremble when Damon closes their distance and their lips are only inches apart.

"I'm thirsty Damon. I need a drink". She tells her.

"Don't worry; I will not kiss you unless you tell me. Remember I told you in the tomb." Damon releases her and gives her a coke can. "I have taken an extra."He answers her back.

"I think it's our turn to board the plane." Stefan announces by joining them.

………………………………………

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan are now seated side by side in first class on the plane. Bonnie is sitting between them. She is really surprised by the flight attendants behavior. Two airhostesses are flirting with both Stefan and Damon shamelessly. They are giving so much extra attention to them that even some of the passengers are noticing it. Although Stefan is extremely polite and deals with them in a gentleman way, still Bonnie can feel that he is really happy about it and giving them encouraging and his most charming smile. At least I found something common in both brothers. Bonnie thinks to herself. On the other hand Damon is flirting and smiling with them. He even touches one girl's hand. She gives him an astonished look .Damon realizes her stare and tells her

"What? I need to do it for my meal. It's an easier way to get a meal".

"You are not a vampire anymore." Bonnie answers him back.

"Damn..I forgot it again. Why do you remind me?"Damon scowls and says that.

"So that you don't lose your teeth when these girls punch you on the face while you are trying to drink their blood and obviously you are failing in drinking process." Bonnie answers him back.

"Yeah Damon, I think that you need to be a gentleman when you are a human." Stefan adds.

"Speaking about gentleman, why are you encouraging these girls to flirt with you by giving them your most charming smile?" Bonnie teases Stefan.

Stefan says "you noticed that!!"

"I just hope that I don't give these details to Elena." Bonnie adds with a smile and raises her eyebrow.

"Stefan you don't even have to practice these charms as you don't drink human blood like me. Let me practice it and you are not even a womanizer and charming like me." Damon finishes the conversation.

It has been a long flight and they all are exhausted when they reach Alexandria. They take a decision that they will rest here for one day and begin their journey to the village in the next day. They can't find a hotel as this is the tourist season and all hotels are full. Stefan asks Bonnie to use a spell to arrange the hotel because his mind compulsion will not work that long. Bonnie uses her trick and finds a hotel which is located not far from a pyramid. It's just two hours journey.

…………………………………………….

Damon

It is 4th day that he has become a human. The path is really hard for him. For the last 145 years he had been a vampire. Drinking blood, mind compulsion, having sex and draining body become his obsession. He never felt any guilt about that. But becoming a human is really difficult now_._

_I just can't think that I can continue this any more. I mean I'm Damon Salvatore and without these things I'm feeling like I'm weaker than Stefan. Dealing with humanity is the last thing I ever want. I'm not Stefan. Now I have become hungry again. I need to eat something. I think I will try some Egyptian cuisines. Maybe I can find a restaurant. I can go there with Bonnie. Okay let's go and have some fun with the witch. Right now, I can't feed on human but I have to keep myself entertained and fighting with Bonnie is really fun._ He thinks to himself and then goes to Bennie's room and Knock it.

…………………………………….

The flight was really long and Bonnie had not slept in the previous night. So, she has become really tired but she needs some food also. She is thinking to call the room service, when she hears the knock.

"Who's it?"

"It's room service mam." Bonnie recognizes the voice and it's none Other than Damon.

She opens the door and allows him to enter. Damon enters the room and tells Bonnie "little witch, go get ready yourself, we are going for a date".

"What?"

"Okay don't be so happy and react like that. I know you have rarely dated a handsome and charming guy like me".

"Why are you bothering me Damon? What do you want?" Bonnie questions him.

"That's my favorite past time." Damon smirks and tells her.

He then adds "Actually Stefan has gone for a Stefan diet and I want to experience some of the Egyptian cuisines. So, I thought maybe you can accompany me. Girls always understand these things better. So shall we? Because I'm starving."

"Give me five minutes. I will be ready". Bonnie answers her.

Bonnie has worn a denim jeans with a white cotton t-shirt. Damon is not wearing his trademark Jacket as it's almost summer here. He just wears a t- shirt and black jeans. They have gone for a restaurant which is very crowded. They orders kofta dawood basha which is traditionally served with lamb meat, cucumber pickles, kebab, Bread and halwa for dessert.

"You know, if anyone who has ever tasted human blood, other meals would seem tasteless to him." Damon starts his favorite past-time arguing with Bonnie.

Bonnie Sighs and tells him "Let the food come and I will see who will eat more. Is it me or you? Oh never mind, you can still drink blood from the blood bank but you have to pay for it."

"Those blood sucks."Damon informs her. "And I don't feel the need now but when I will become vampire again, I will increase my blood drinking habit." Damon says and winks at Bonnie.

At that time the food has arrived. Both Bennie and Damon find the smell of the food is mouthwatering. Damon looks at her and tells her "Do you want to have a competition that who can eat fast and more?"

"I'm on it. You don't know that I have a big appetite." Bonnie tells her with a smile.

"Let the feast begin."

Damon and Bonnie starts to eat but the foods are spicy and hot. So tears begin to flow but they ignore it and they are putting pieces of kofta on their mouth. Both Damon and Bonnie are smiling. But the spice has become too much and Damon gives up. When he was human, he never ate that spicy food. So Bonnie wins. Damon starts to eat halwa and Bonnie also tastes that dessert.

"Damon, will you pay the Bill? I need to go to the rest room." Bonnie asks her.

"Sure. I will be outside then". Damon answers her.

When Bonnie goes to the ladies room, Damon comes to the street and he sees that there is an ice-cream shop and he thinks to have an ice-cream as his mouth is still on fire because of the spicy food. He begins to walk towards the shop when he realizes that four peoples are following him. He glares at them and continues his arrogant walking but suddenly one of them pushes him. Then all the four people begin to push him and try to snatch his watch and mobile. Although Damon has become human, he is still Damon Salvatore. So he punches one in the face and kicks another but he can't beat four of them. So they push him on the ground and two people are grabbing his arms and legs. They kick him and also punch him. His lips become to bleed. He sees with a pained expression that another bald one is coming with a knife.

Bonnie is washing her hands when her phone begins to ring.

"Hey Elena, How are you and Grams?" She asks her. Suddenly Bonnie realizes that something is wrong. It looks like Damon is calling for her and she can feels him. Grams tells her that tetra spell will also allow this type of connection. It looks like she can feel him in his blood spell.

"Elena, I will talk to you later. I need to go now". Bonnie shuts the phone and rushes to the street.

When Bonnie reaches on the spot, she sees the whole situation and her face becomes horrified.

"**DAMON"**. She yells.

She casts a spell to the bald one and he flies back and crushes on a board. She then puts fire on another one's arm. Damon is still struggling with the two guys but seeing Bennie's spell, those two release Damon and run towards the main street.

Bonnie groans and approaches towards Damon. She gathers her strength and helps Damon up, walking with him back to the hotel. They enter into Damon's room and she helps him to sit into his bed.

"You need some first aid." she tells him.

"No, I don't." Damon answers her.

"Do you have to argue in everything, Damon? I'm just going to give you some first aid now and if you still argue, I will put a spell on you". Bonnie threatens him and leaves the room.

Damon has ripped of his shirt when Bonnie enters again. His jeans are _so_ low on his hips, struggling to cling to his narrow hipbones. He is absolutely gorgeous. Bonnie feels her heart has started to beat faster. She has a towel on her shoulder and a first aid box on her hand. Room service has given some hot water. She puts the towel on the water and begins to clean the wounds. Damon is looking towards her intensely. Bonnie realizes his stare and looks back. He looks away from her. She cleans his blood from his lips. She is feeling Damon's breath on her finger tips. Touching Damon has given her dual feelings. One part of her wants to kiss him, wants to feel the scent of his breath while other part is scared of him. As long as she knows, Damon is not a nice person like Stefan; he is a selfish, arrogant brat but …

"How did you know I was there?"

His voice breaks through her thought. "The tetra spells works in that way. Now, this spell has bonded us. We can sense each other. Even you can sense me." She replies.

She has put a band-aid on his head wound and put some antiseptic on his other wounds.

As Bonnie starts to leave the room, Damon holds her hand and tells her "tha ..."

Bonnie interrupts him by saying "Damon Salvatore is thanking me, maybe honey becomes hemlock now."

Damon smiles at her and says "Actually I was going to ask when the thanksgiving is?"

Bonnie nods her head in disapproval and goes to the door knob. Suddenly she looks back at Damon and tells him "You know Damon, that's what humans feel the way you are feeling now. Fragile, vulnerable and pained when they are attacked by someone; or they are killed for someone's own selfish reason".

He watches her with unfathomed eyes when she shuts the door and leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**Thanks jimi18****, Lalaith Quetzallii, ****Salvatore, cc, lynsay for the reviews. I'm little bit attention seeker.****So, please review. And if there is any suggestion, please give it to me.**

**Chapter 4**

It was a tiring day. Bonnie is taking bath with ice-cold water. The water has calmed her pulse. She is trying not to think of the things that happened tonight. But it all comes in a rush to her brain. She groans and shuts off the shower, toweling hastily, rushing again. She pulled on her black sweatpants and a gray tank-top. She is drying her hair and thinking about the incidence.

_It's really foolish of me to react this way. I can use my spell more secretly but I have not seen Damon in that way before. He was struggling; the pain and helpless feeling in his face, his defenselessness all were too much to handle. I have never seen him like that way. I have seen him pained when the crystal was broken, I have seen him in agony as Katherine was not in the tomb, arrogant and smug like always but this was too much. His utter defenselessness is still hurting her._

"Can I come in"?

It's Stefan's voice. "Yeah, sure Stefan". Bonnie answers him.

"You have not shut your door." Stefan raises his brow and asks the reason.

"I have called the room service. They will be here at any moment." They sit on her bed.

"Elena called me. She told me about what has happened. I'm sorry. I should have come with you and Damon." Stefan says guiltily.

"Stefan, you don't need to feel that way. We are fine now and that's what matter."

"I forgot about the fact that Damon has become human." Stefan chuckles and says that.

"Yeah, a human without humanity." She sighs and continues "Look Stefan, we are who we are. People don't change. You are a nice and caring person. On the other hand, Damon is still selfish and arrogant ….but Bonnie stops at the midsentence as she notices that there is a shadow in her door. When she looks up, she realizes that Damon is standing on the door.

Damon is watching her. His blue eyes are engaged on Bennie's green/brown hazel eyes. He then comes in front of Bonnie.

"You have left it in my room. Elena has called again." Damon gives her the cell phone and then tells her again "Oh and thanks for the compliment. I have heard all of it."

Saying this he leaves the room.

"But sometimes some people pretend also". Stefan mutters answering Bennie's assumption.

………………………………

"Oh I wish I can throw up." Damon is having a problem to swallow the human food. "After drinking nirvana, who will eat this shit?" Damon frowns and says with disgust. Bonnie and Damon are eating their breakfast while Stefan is drinking coffee.

"There is a caravan leaving today for that village within an hour and we are going with them."Stefan says sipping his coffee.

"Stefan, have you talked with the leader of the caravan? When will we reach at the village?"Bonnie questions him.

"Damon has already talked to him and we will reach there after sunset. Stefan answers her.

There is an awkward silence between Bonnie and Damon from the previous night. Although they are peeping at each other all the time but whenever they have eye contact, they stare at opposite direction. Bonnie watches him from behind the tea-pot this time and Damon is using the bread-basket for the same and their eyes meet. Noticing the scene, Stefan coughs and Bonnie becomes suddenly busy with her nails where Damon becomes busy with the food.

They have gathered in the market place from where their journey will begin. As the weather is hot, Bonnie wears a sleeveless cotton t-shirt with a shorts. When Bonnie is calling her Grams and talking about their journey, they hear a chaos then. Damon has already gone to that place and Stefan with Bonnie follow him. They reach at the place and see that Damon is carrying a kid and the kid is crying. Damon then gives the small boy in Bonnie's arms and punches a dark-eyed, bearded man.

"Never beat a kid. This time, I'm sparing you but if you ever do that to any kid, I swear I will kill you." He shouts with fury and anger. He gives another punch on the man's abdomen and throws him away.

Bonnie is watching it with an awe look on her face and she is trying to calm the baby as he is still crying. The man beat the kid as the boy had spoiled one of his fruit baskets. Mother of the kid has come to that place and takes the baby from Bonnie's arms. She then thanks Damon.

Damon comes to Bonnie's side and takes his luggage as he has thrown it in the ground. Bonnie and Stefan are watching him. Then he speaks between clenched teeth glaring at her "Yeah Damon Salvatore may be a selfish and arrogant jerk but he never hurts any kid or never tolerates it. Surprised that I'm less than a monster?"

Bonnie is opening her mouth to say something but Damon interrupts her raising the hand and tells her "Your thought about me doesn't even bother me. So, don't spoil your precious words on me. Save it for Stefan."

……………………………………

The caravan has started its journey. It is moving towards the east. Bonnie observes in silence the progress of the animals and people across the desert.

_Why Damon is reacting strongly about my word? I always thought that he doesn't care about other people or their thoughts but he proved me wrong. The way he spoke to me earlier, obviously means that my words had hurt him. I saw pain in his eyes or is it just my guess? Why can't I stop myself of thinking about him? I wish I can forget him. I don't want to think about him. What's happening to me?_

Damon is thinking about Bonnie. He is pretending that he is reading a book but he is peeping at her. The book is just an excuse.

"_Why does her word affect me this way? Why do I care that she hates me. I think that this is the first tome somebody's word has created an ache in my heart. Maybe these things are happening because I have become a human again. When I will be a vampire, this worthless feelings will also be gone."_

They reach at the village after sunset. The village is very small but it has two huge pyramids side by side. When they pass the two pyramids, the sun is setting and only the sound of eternal wind from the dessert can be heard. That night in the hotel room, Bonnie is pacing back and forth in her room. It's the 5th day and they have not found anything about Batilda. She gathers her purse and goes to Stefan's room. Damon is already there talking about the same issue.

"So what are we going to do?" She asks them.

"We are going to ask about Batilda's home in the markets, in the restaurants and other crowded places." Stefan answers her.

"Will we start it now?" She asks him again.

"Why? Do you want to have an aroma message and then want to start?" Damon smirks and teases her.

"Alright let's go." Bonnie immediately tells them.

They are in a restaurant now and asking about Batilda. Damon has already sat at the bar and having a drink. He is using normal conversation with the people and asking about Batilda. Stefan is asking the customers who are eating and Bonnie is asking the waiters.

"Do you know the house of Batilda? I'm a friend of her and I don't know where did I lose the address? She asks casually to a dark haired waiter.

"Hey, she is right here." The waiter from another table replies her.

"Where?"

"Um she was right here but maybe just left the restaurant. You may sill find her outside the restaurant."

Bonnie hurriedly leaves from there and goes to the main street. Her appearance will not be a problem. She will be huge and will have white hair like grams. She thinks to herself. But she can't find anyone there. She turns and darts to the other side of the road.

"Look we have found the witch." The voice of the bald man shatters the intense quiet and makes her jump.

"Yeah, last time she has put spell on us. But the spell won't work here." A voice calls loudly from behind Bonnie as she tries to hurry down the street.

She feels that the four people of the previous night have surrounded her. Her throat becomes dry. With a quick movement she has slipped her purse over her head, gripping the strap with one hand, ready to surrender it or use it as weapon as situation demands.

"Stay the hell away from me." She threatens them.

"Come on honey, have some fun with us." he calls and they all start to laugh. Bonnie thinks that this is her last chance to escape. So, she kicks on the balls of the person behind her and starts to run but the other three immediately grabs her and Bonnie begins to scream "Damon, help me."

The thickest one shuts her mouth with his hand and other two grabs her arms and legs and put her on the ground. They have ripped her shirts. She just has bra on her top now. One of them gives a bite on her breast and it's bleeding now. Bonnie is in pain as he also keeps his booted shoes on her legs. The one whom she hits on the balls starts to approach.

"You can have her first." One of the goons says to him.

The man begins to unzip her pant.

But a pale hand stops him and throws him away. He then kicks another man who is holding Bonnie's mouth and his hand thrusts upward hopefully breaking the nose or shoving it into the brain. Bonnie Gasps "Damon". Damon commands the other two with a furious voice "let the girl go." They are not listening to him and hold Bonnie more forcefully. Stefan also joins them and grabs one man's arm and breaks it. So, the other one let Bonnie go and begins to run. Damon tries to chase but Bonnie runs towards him and throws herself to Damon and begins to sob. Stefan goes for the man.

Bonnie hugs Damon tightly. She is crying and Damon is holding her tight. He is kissing her hair. Although Damon is extremely furious and wants to kill those bustards but he can't leave her that way. He is sorting through the range of tortures to kill those monsters. Bonnie shudders and trembles and Damon can still feel the fear that is radiating from her. He pulls her more closely into the cradle of his arms as the sobs break free again.

He is cooing her "Shh , you are safe now."Damon kisses her hair and tells her this again and again. He gives his shirt to Bonnie and helps her sliding her arms into the shirt. Bonnie has hurt her legs also. So Damon cradles her in his arms and heads for the hotel.

Damon puts Bonnie in her bed and his finger caresses her cheeks wiping away the drop of perspiration. He checks her leg. It's not a serious wound.

"Did they hurt you anywhere other than that?" He asks her with a deep anger in his voice.

Bonnie nods and indicates her breast. This information fuels his anger. He thinks to kill them, to peel them slowly apart piece by piece. He immediately bends in and tries to open her shirt to see the wound. He opens her shirt a little bit and watches that a mark of human's teeth is still evident. He kisses her there and then looks up on her eyes. She is staring at him with profound relief. Her eyes are still wide and utterly trusting. So, the only thing left to do is closing the distance between their lips. He closes the distance and Bonnie closes her eyes. She can feel the tremor of his breath on her lips. His lip is almost touching her trembling lower lip. Suddenly, Damon pulls back and Bonnie opens her eyes.

"What happened? Damon ..." She softly asks him.

"You have to ask me to kiss you. Remember, I told you in the tomb." He smirks and tells her.

"Kiss me Damon." Bonnie whispers.

**I will write it from here. I wrote this chapter hurriedly. So, please ignore the grammatical mistakes. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

Thanks everyone who has reviewed my story. I was a little bit busy in my study. That's why I couldn't continue earlier. Special thanks to **Melcofe** and **allexandra05 , **that they have been waiting for my story.

Damon was leaning again towards Bonnie and Bonnie felt his scent on her mouth but suddenly the door opened.

"Bonnie, Are you alright?"Stefan frantically asked and then he realized that Damon was leaning to Bonnie. "What are you doing, you are trying to drink from her". Stefan yelled and Grabbed Damon's shoulder. Damon jerked his hand and told him "A. Don't touch me and B. I can't drink from her now even if I want to. Remember Stefan why we are here; don't tell me now you are having amnesia also."

Stefan realized his mistake and turned to Bonnie "I'm sorry Bonnie that I was not there to help you and are you alright?"

Bonnie nodded and assured him with her smile.

"You need rest .We will talk to you later". Stefan went to the door and opened it "Damon, I said we need to leave the room. Give her some rest."

Damon smirked at Bonnie and left the room shutting the door. He then shouted from outside the door "Sweet Dreams Bonnie, Dream about me. Call me when you are ready".

Bonnie muttered "Cocky Bastard."

Bonnie changed into PJs and took Damon's shirt in her hand. She took the smell of the shirt and inhaled Damon's fragrance .She left the shirt and went to the intercom to call Damon but left it.

"_Bonnie be patient, you can kiss him in the morning also_." She thought to herself.

Damon was pacing and thinking about Bonnie in his room. "_No, I can't feel attraction to that little witch. I have to do something but why isn't she calling me? She is just toying with me because of the spell. Besides I'm Damon Salvatore. No one can take me for granted. If she didn't call me why do I bother?"_He said aloud "I need a drink."

It was morning. Stefan and Bonnie joined in the café. "Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"Maybe he is practicing his smirk in front of the mirror". Stefan answered with a smile.

"Yeah I noticed that you practice your broody, serious and mysterious face and he practices that signature smirk. Both things work for the girls". Bonnie told him with a smile.

Stefan began to laugh and a waiter came there giving them a parcel.

"What's that?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"It looks like our mysterious Batilda wanted to help us". Bonnie told him with a smile. "She has given us this clue so that we can meet her." Bonnie added.

"Let's go then." Stefan left his chair and started to walk.

"**Stefan** …." Bonnie shouted and Stefan came in front of her with a questioning look.

"We have to solve this crossword first." Bonnie explained him.

So Stefan and Bonnie came to Damon's room and knocked it. Damon opened the door with sleepy eyes and told them "Stefan, Somebody's trying to regain his power. Now don't disturb me. I need more sleep."

"We need to talk Damon". Stefan told him.

"Okay Mr. Broody and Ms. Witchy please come in but don't judge me if you find something odd." Damon answered.

Stefan and Bonnie entered his room and found a blond girl in his bed. Bonnie was dumfounded and she felt like to kick herself even thinking something romantic about Damon. Damon kissed the girl winking at Bonnie and told her "Cindy darling, we will talk about world business and politics now, can you please sleep in your room? I will meet you later."

Bonnie was standing with her mouth open and Stefan with a disgusted look.

"What?" Damon said looking at Stefan "I'm not in a relationship like you; neither I'm a 110 years virgin like Edward Cullen."Damon then added looking at Bonnie "Besides somebody told me to kiss her the other night and never called me ..."Damon stopped and then smiled "So I kissed her and have sex with her which proves that I don't need compulsion to have someone."

"So that girl told you to kiss and have sex with her. Good for you. Your good look has worked for you." Stefan told him making an annoying face.

Bonnie lost her calmness and shouted at Damon "**Yeah thank god that you are not that girl's first time, you don't deserve to be anybody's first time nor the call."**

"Hey calm down Bonnie". Stefan looked at her with a puzzled look and then said "We have our other Business to discuss, not his sexual life."

Damon looked at Bonnie with unfathomed fluorescent blue eyes and indicated them to sit. Bonnie was extremely pissed off and thought to herself "_I would never allow myself to trust him; He just wanted to get in my pants in the previous night but we need to find Batilda, So just avoid that incident Bonnie."_

"So Tell me. What's it?" Damon asked them when they sat on the sofa.

"Batilda has given us a crossword to solve." Stefan told him.

"Are you trying to be funny Stefan?" Damon Questioned Stefan arching his eyebrow.

"No, this is our clue and I hope everyone would understand the seriousness of the situation." Bonnie answered with a cold voice.

Damon nodded and they started to do the crosswords.

"What's the four letters word for beginner?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe Tyro". Damon suggested. "I'm good at crosswords". He added with a sly smile.

They wrote the letters and after a while Stefan said with broody forehead "Six letters word for dull…".

"Maybe Stefan". Damon answered confidently.

"It's boring". Bonnie answered.

So they solved the crosswords by helping each other and they found this line _**Between the M at Sun's zenith**_.

"Now I guess another puzzle. You know I have started to like this Batilda, She is cool like me."Damon told them.

"What will you take Damon to keep your mouth shut?" Bonnie said with annoyance.

"You can offer me your body, little witch so that we can have copious amounts of sex and my mouth will be shut then."Damon lowered his voice and told her. Bonnie gave him a death glare and Damon added "Although I can't say that you would be silent then, girls always make moans and shout my name when I was inside them".

"Enough Damon". Stefan broke his silence and said "Just stop bothering her."

"I'm going to my room to think about the puzzle." Bonnie left the room.

"Think hard Hermione Granger." Damon shouted after her.

"Stop it Damon." Stefan grabbed a book and threw that to Damon. Damon ducked his head to avoid the book and told him "You missed."

Bonnie's Room

Bonnie was in deep thought and cursed Damon left right center. "_Stupid, jerk, Bastard, Son of a bitch, rotten tomato, ugh… and I'm thinking of kissing him. What did he think that just because he is sexy and badass, everyone would have sex with him? Well, I would not fall ever into his charm._ _I'm not the kind of girl who's turned on by this bad boy crap_._ I'm not skipping home to scribble in my journal that maybe he is my true love and blah blah blah…_

She sat beside the window and looked outside .It was noon and the desert was looking peaceful. The sand was flying with the wind and suddenly a realization hit Bonnie.

" Oh… I have found the answer of the puzzle. I know exactly where we can found Batilda." She said out loud and left the room excitedly to tell the Salvatore brothers.

Damon's room

Damon just took a bath and he was in his towel. He was searching for a shirt when Bonnie entered the room excitedly and said "I have solved the puzzle."

"Which puzzle? How awesome do I look in a towel?" Damon mockingly questioned her.

Bonnie looked at him and realized that he was right. He was looking extremely hot after the shower. His wet messy black hair and chest were hard to resist. Bonnie concentrated on the table beside her and swallowed thickly "I have found out where Batilda is. Now get some clothes and I will call Stefan to meet us here."

"I have some other thing on my mind." Damon's smile became more devious.

He lurked towards her and Bonnie was backing away until her knees collided with Damon's bed. Damon came closer to her and then smiled "Do you mind? My jeans and shirt are in the bed."

She blushed and moved from the spot and dialed the phone to call Stefan.

"So here is the main thing." Bonnie told the Salvatore brothers.

She placed a paper on the table and drew two pyramids side by side. Damon and Stefan looked at the paper and then looked at Bonnie. "Guys, look at the picture, two pyramids make the shape of **M** and Zenith means we will find her in between these two pyramids when the sun is at Zenith that means noon."

Damon and Stefan understood now and Stefan smiled at Damon and then Bonnie.

"Well done Bonnie." Stefan complimented her "And that makes sense."

Damon smiled at her and told with sexy British accent mocking Ron's voice "Beauty with a brain, I like it. I thought that you are just a dumb, beautiful witch but you are smart."He then smirked at Bonnie and leaked his lips.

"Thanks for the compliments although from Damon's mouth even compliments feel like dirty."Bonnie placed her emerald eyes on Damon's eyes and answered him.

"Really, I thought that girls love British accent."

"But not always leaking lips, actually Damon you should get a medal that you can say a simple sentence with kinky way."

Damon rubbed his jaw with his hand "Then give me a medal."

"How could you twist every single sentence Damon?" Bonnie held her head with her hands and looked at Stefan who just indicated her to ignore Damon.

"Okay stop bothering me little witch that's Stefan's job. Get in business, we should be get going to the pyramids because its 1am and we have to go there." Damon said with excitements.


End file.
